Dix ans après
by aylala
Summary: Post Hésitation Bella s'est mariée, cela fait dix ans qu'elle est partie et que je ne l'ai pas revue... Je m'étais juré de la considérer comme morte, mais les choses ne sont pas si simple et j'ai voulu la revoir... ne seraitce qu'une fois.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent tous à la très talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Dix ans après**

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Dix années qui lui avaient semblé si longues et si vide de sens. Il eut le réflexe stupide de se demander si pour elle aussi le temps avait été long. Il ne pu retenir un petit ricanement à la fois moqueur et désabusé. Quand on avait l'éternité à sa disposition, une décennie ne devait pas être une durée insurmontable.

Jacob grogna un peu en se demandant encore une fois s'il avait bien fait de venir jusqu'en Alaska. Il avait pourtant déclaré haut et fort que pour lui elle était morte. Les paroles étaient éloquentes, mais impossible à tenir. Il savait qu'elle existait encore. Elle n'était plus vivante au sens ou tout le monde l'entendait, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. C'était cela aussi qui l'inquiétait. Il avait peur de cet entre-deux.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il se tenait, tapit derrière un muret quand elle la vit sortir de la grande demeure. Le choc fut grand pour Jacob. Elle était, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et pourtant il ne l'eut pas cru possible. Elle avait toujours été pâle, mais avait-elle toujours eu un tel charisme ? Elle était gracieuse et délicate. Et si elle ne fronçait pas tant le nez, elle aurait pu être tout à fait magnifique.

Bella avait l'air surprise, elle descendit du perron et fit quelques pas dans la neige qui l'entourait, laissant à peine quelques traces légères sur la poudreuse. Une petite bise se leva et tourna dans sa direction. Sa nouvelle odeur de Sangsue la frappa violemment en pleines narines. Il eut un sursaut de dégoût.

- « Jake ? » appela alors Bella.

Il hésita à manifester sa présence. Une réaction stupide. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle aussi avait sentit sa présence. L'autre avait-il lu dans ses pensées et en avait déduit sa présence ou peut être que la fille avait vu son arrivée… Peut être même que Bella avait acquis un de ces dons contre nature… Mais le résultat était le même. Elle sentait qu'il se trouvait à proximité.

- « Je sais que tu es là ! » insista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Jacob sortit alors de sa cachette et se redressa devant elle, un peu gauche et intimidé de la revoir après tant de temps.

- « Ca alors Jake ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Comme tu as changé ! »

- « On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre d'une voix amère.

Bella fronça les sourcils un moment mais cela ne dura pas et bientôt elle se remit à lui sourire.

- « Je m'attendais à ne plus te revoir. Tu avais pourtant spécifié qu'en choisissant ma nouvelle voie, tu me considérerais comme morte. »

- « C'est toujours le cas. Mais l'envie de te revoir à été la plus forte… »

- « Il t'aura tout de même fallut dix ans »

Jacob baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Il enfonça ses mains dans le fond des poches de son jean et donna nonchalamment un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait là.

- « Tu es un homme maintenant ! C'est incroyable ! Pour un peu je ne t'aurais pas reconnut… Tu ressembles à ton père… » souffla Bella qui ne cessait de le fixer.

Jacob se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de la voir s'adresser à lui comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout était comme avant… Comme s'ils n'étaient pas devenu ennemis…

- « Je ne voudrais pas te paraître désagréable, mais tu as une odeur épouvantable ! » marmonna-t-il alors en relevant la tête vers elle.

- « Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi ! » lui assura la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Son sourire le troubla encore plus. A quoi jouait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer odieuse, insultante, hostile ? Pour qu'il ait moins de regrets de la savoir dans cet état… Il aurait pu alors la détester. Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer encore plus en la voyant ainsi. Si semblable à ce qu'elle était autrefois.

- « Ils ne sont pas là ? » demanda alors Jacob.

- « Si tu veux parler des membres de ma famille, ils sont à l'intérieur. Ils ont pensé que tu n'aurais pas envie devoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

- « Tu avais déjà une famille ! » lui reprocha le jeune homme.

- « Jake… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà »

- « Charlie n'a toujours pas renoncé à te chercher ! » lui lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- « Je sais. J'ai vu les avais de recherches sur le Net. Le vieillissement artificiel de mon visage a beaucoup amusé Edward ».

A la mention du nom de celui qui était désormais son mari, Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Il le détestait encore plus qu'avant. Il l'avait détesté un peu plus chaque jour tout au long de ses dix dernières années.

- « Tu ne lui diras pas où je suis n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda alors Bella.

- « Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais de le faire ? »

- « Rien » concéda-t-elle « Mais tu éviterais à toute ma famille la contrainte d'un nouveau déménagement et tu sais comme moi qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je reste introuvable. »

- « Il est dévasté… »

- « J'en ai bien conscience »

- « Tout le monde à Forks pense que c'est de la faute de ton buveur de sang »

- « De mon mari ! » le rappela à l'ordre Bella.

- « Ils pensent que c'est lui qui t'a entrainé, qu'il te retient prisonnière ! Ils ne savent pas à quel point ils sont proches de la réalité. »

- « Personne ne me retient prisonnière ! Je suis ici parce que je l'aime ! »

- « Tu m'aimais aussi ! » lui lança-t-il alors avec virulence.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de Bella qui soupira.

- « C'est donc juste pour me reprocher mes choix que tu as attendu dix ans et fait tout ce chemin ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné ? »

- « Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Bella ! J'avais envisagé de faire ma vie avec toi ! On était jeune, mais je m'étais accroché à l'espoir que tu me choisirais ! Nous aurions été heureux ! Nous aurions eu des enfants ! N'aurais-tu pas aimé avoir des enfants ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je suppose que si. Mais cela ne manque pas trop. La vie que j'ai me comble entièrement. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

- « Tu ne regrettes donc rien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Absolument rien ! »lui assura-t-elle.

- « Même pas de ne plus me voir ? » voulut-il alors savoir.

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé en penchant un peu sur le côté.

- « C'est toi qui a décidé que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir. C'est toi qui as baissé les bras… Cela m'a fait beaucoup de peine, on peut même dire que ça m'a fait mal. Mais le temps vient à bout de tout… »

- « Et dix années ont suffit ? » s'indigna-t-il.

- « L'éloignement, l'amour d'Edward et quelques années ont suffit, en effet »lui assura-t-elle. « Alors, je ne regrette rien. »

- « C'était ce que je voulais savoir » répondit Jacob en essayer de garder son sang froid.

Mais plus que jamais il avait envie de hurler, de se transformer et de courir loin, très loin. Le plus loin possible d'elle et de ce froid qui l'avait envahi. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'elle n'avait pas changé… Elle n'était plus la Bella qu'il avait connu. Mais loin de le soulager, cette idée lui fit mal, très mal.

- « Je vais partir » souffla-t-il dans un murmure « Et je ne vais pas revenir… »

- « C'est toi qui décide Jake. C'est toujours toi qui décide de ne plus me voir ».

Jacob tressaillit mais ne releva pas. Il lui lança un dernier regard et lui tourna le dos. Il se mit à courir mais se contenta de ne s'éloigner que de quelques mètres. Il prit grand soin de rester sous le vent, mais s'arrêta de sorte à toujours la voir.

Elle se tenait toujours immobile et fixait l'endroit où il avait disparut. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Edward la rejoigne. Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en montrant les dents en observant son rival. Il se mit à le haïr de toutes ses forces quand il l'enlaça.

- « Il t'aime encore » lui lança-t-il.

Et comme il n'avait pas prit la peine de baisser le ton, Jacob su qu'il désirait qu'il entende cette conversation.

- « Je sais… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Et de ton côté ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui répondit d'une voix douce et calme.

- « Je suis ta femme ! Je t'ai épousé malgré mes réticences ! Comment peux-tu douter un seul instant de mon amour pour toi ? »

- « Des sentiments auraient pu resurgir par cette entrevue… »

- « Edward, j'aurais peut être eu une belle vie avec Jacob, mais je ne peux être heureuse qu'avec toi ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! » lui assura-t-elle.

- « Voilà qui me rassures… » souffla Edward avant de relever le menton de Bella de ses doigts et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jacob sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il l'avait cru déjà en miettes. Cette fois, c'était certain, il devait faire une croix sur elle. Il sentit le regard d'Edward se poser sur lui, à travers le mince feuillage qui le cachait à tout autre regard que le sien et il vit très distinctement le sourire triomphant qu'il lui adressa.

De toute ses forces, Jacob pensa à combien il le haïssait. Combien l'idée de tenir entre ses bras la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimé lui était odieuse, combien un jour il lui ferait payer cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus. Pour toute réponse, Edward adressa un signe de tête entendu dans sa direction.

Il lui avait dit, des années plus tôt qu'il était prêt à tout pour garder Bella, et qu'il n'était pas disposer à ce montrer fair-play. La preuve en était désormais faite. Il ne lui restait plus à Jacob qu'à retourner à la Réserve et tenter d'oublier autant que possible d'oublier cette Bella qu'il avait revu. Tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de chérir le souvenir de celle qu'elle avait été…avant…


End file.
